Hiatus
by kessilover
Summary: Where we left off from season 3...so this is my take on season 4. kessi fic


**_disclaimer : I don't own kyle xy _**

**_Hiatus : chapter 1_**

Nothing had been the same after the visit that Cassidy had paid Kyle that night. Kyle's life, as well as everyone's life around him, had changed 180° degrees. The heart to heart talk he had with Cassidy had made him realize what his priorities were.

The modifications started about a month after the incident. It touched Jessi first, with his revelation that he wished to be with Amanda again. "_She's my soul mate Jessi_," was how Kyle had tried to explain it to her and then he'd gone on to say that his feelings for her were a mistake and that they weren't real.

"If that's true Kyle then why did you kiss me?" Jessi had demanded.

"You were sad and in pain…and I think that I felt kind of responsible for what happened to Sarah." It was hard for Kyle to say that but Jessi needed to understand that the last thing that he wanted to do was hurt her. Still, he had never promised her anything. He had been honest with her from the beginning. She knew that he still had feelings for his ex.

Kyle's words hit Jessi hard. She hadn't expected him to tell her that, especially taking into account that he had told her about his feelings for her. She had spent nights waiting for him to choose her, but she hadn't seen his rejection coming. It struck her heart harshly.

On the same day after Kyle and Amanda were back together Jessi finally realized that she could no longer stay…not when she knew for sure that nothing was left for her there…so she decided to leave the Trager's residence.

In the following days Jessi stayed with Foss. She was devastated and broken. She barely left their apartment during the day and cried herself to sleep at night. She hadn't had many visits from Kyle or any member of his family, with the exception of Lori that is…

"Jessi stop being stubborn! So what if he chose Amanda over you. You need to move on. There are a lot of other boys out there for you. I know they didn't spend 16 years of their life in pod like you and Kyle but if you tried you would definitely get along with them. So wipe those tears away…"

Jessi knew Lori was just trying to cheer her up, but she didn't' want to hear it. "Leave Lori, I don't need you here."

Surprisingly, Kyle hadn't made much of an effort to talk to her into coming back, for the reason that deep down he thought that Jessi's exodus might be a good thing after all, deeming it as the right thing his relationship with Amanda needed in order for it to return to the way it was. Fortunately for him, despite the fact that he hadn't told Amanda about his secrets, she had been more than willing to get back together with him.

With Kylemanda back and her heart broken, Jessi left Seattle for good, finally realizing that it wasn't her fight anymore. Neither Madacorp, nor Latnok…or anyone else for that matter…had ever wanted her. It was Kyle that they wanted. From the very beginning, he was the only person that they needed and longed for. So why stay? Why continue to remain in a middle of a fight which wasn't hers in the first place; a fight that had caused her nothing but pain, sorrow and a mother?

No one tried to talk her out of leaving, not even Kyle. As for The Tragers, though they were sorry about what had happened between Kyle and her, they were longing to go back to some type of normalcy. It wasn't easy at first since Jessi had started to become a part of their family, and for a while they were worried and anxious when Jessi didn't stay in touch, but as time went by, they came to live with it and everything started going back to normal.

* * *

><p>Life couldn't be more wonderful. Since either Latnok or Cassidy hadn't tried anything to disrupt the good life Kyle and his family were having he thought that they might have given up finally. Little did he know a scheme was already under way, a scheme that, later on would cause massive transformations in their lives.<p>

Seven months later, while the Tragers were having their usual breakfast, Kyle received an unexpected phone call.

"Good morning mate," the voice greeted him, his sarcasm and mockery as thick as his English accent.

Kyle was speechless, easily recognizing the caller as Cassidy. Finally after a long moment of silence, he replied with anger, "What do you want Cassidy?"

"Easy man! I only wanted to congratulate you. You're famous now," Cassidy told him and Kyle furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I'm talking about the telly…You might want to switch it on…You're all over the news bro…channel 5." And with that Cassidy broke the connection.

Bewildered, Kyle ran to the living room and turned on the TV. Confused by his actions, the family followed him in there and gasped when their eyes landed on the screen. They were talking about Kyle and then two pictures were shown; one of Kyle and the one next to it Professor Kern's.

"Oh my god!" Nicole said, her eyes wide in astonishment as she listened to what the newscasters were saying…

"The police have revealed more information about the murder of William Kern, a professor in the science department at the University of Washington. The victim apparently had been working on a technique that could potentially increase intelligence in human beings. The police affirmed that he succeeded in doing so. The picture to the left is of the successful experiment known as subject 781227 XY. The police declared that they received this information from an anonymous source today. As for now subject XY is considered the primary suspect in William Kern's murder. Police are trying their best to track him down."

"How the hell did they find out about it?" Stephan wondered.

"What are we going to do now Kyle?" Nicole asked.

Kyle's pulse raced, unsure what to say, he remained silent. He jumped when the phone in his hand suddenly rang. Expecting it to be Cassidy, he answered it quickly.

"Kyle go…Get out of there. Do you hear me Kyle?" came Foss's angry voice from the other end. "I'm heading to the cabin in the woods. Meet me there in 15 minutes."

"Okay! I'll be there," he whispered, still shocked from what was happening.

"And Kyle…" Foss added before he broke the connection, "…bring the Tragers with you."

They made their way out of the house in a hurry, knowing for sure that it wouldn't take long for the police to figure out where Kyle was living.

They reached the cabin a while later. Kyle looked around him and, as he did so, a set of memories came rushing back to him, memories of Jessi and Adam that he hadn't thought about in a long time. He remembered the first and the last time they had come to that place, how happy she was when they had raced and she had beat him there.

_She is definitely faster than me; I have to give her that,_ he thought to himself.

He hadn't told anyone, but after Jessi left, he had questioned his decision. Had he chosen Amanda over her because of Cassidy's threats? He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had been too afraid that something might happen to Amanda on his account and he wasn't willing to let anything hurt her because of him.

He sighed and stopped walking, and thought about the days that followed Jessi's departure. The only reason that stopped him from going after her was that he knew for sure that Jessi, unlike Amanda, was capable of taking care of herself. He hated himself a lot, because he knew the amount of pain that he had caused Jessi. He had missed his life with Amanda; nevertheless, even though it had been months since she had left, the hole that Jessi's absence had created in his heart wasn't gone yet and the feelings that he had for her were still there. The truth was that he missed Jessi very much and he longed for her to be in his life again.

The sound of Nicole's voice pulled Kyle back into the present.

"Kyle! What are you doing? Come on."

He followed his family into the cabin. Foss was inside already. He was very angry…his features gave that away.

"What's happening Foss? Who's behind this?" Kyle asked, even though he already suspected the answer.

"Latnok. It must be them," Foss stated with a sigh.

"This is a disaster. Why would they do that?" Lori expressed with fear.

"Who cares why? It's Latnok. As usual they want something from Kyle," Josh replied with slight irony.

"I don't care what they want. All I care about is our next move. What should we do now?" Stephen asked.

"Nothing," Foss replied and then he turned to Kyle. "You however, must leave and go as far away as you can."

Nicole immediately shook her head in disagreement. "What? No. Kyle shouldn't have to leave." But Kyle knew Foss was right.

"They'll come looking for me," he said softly.

"Mrs. Trager…Nicole, the police think that Kyle is the one who killed Kern. Unless you want him to be arrested for a murder he didn't commit, I suggest that he should lay low for a while and not only from the police but from Latnok as well."

"Maybe that's what they want," Joss suggested. "Latnok, they want us to be confused and unsure, because they're planning something…"

"Of course there's a plan," Foss snarled. "You think that they would do such a thing without considering the consequences in advance? It's all part of a plan".

"Foss, calm down," Kyle said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Everything that we have been working for is falling apart. If Latnok is seeking something…and I'm sure they are…then we're going to hear from them anytime now. So what you need to do is …" Foss pulled a set of car keys from his pocket and handed them to Kyle as continued to explain "…get in the car and drive away from Seattle."

"You mean now?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Now Kyle."

"Where should I go?"

"You'll find the directions in the car."

Kyle was speechless and shocked by what was happening around him. This was not how he planned to spend the day; in fact it was the last thing he had ever thought that could happen. All of a sudden he was being forced to say good bye to his family. He knew it was the right thing to do, but still, it wasn't easy. With a tear stained face, Lori was the first one to hug Kyle.

"Why can't he just stay here?" she sobbed.

"Because they know about this place," Foss answered calmly. Kyle warped his arms around his sister tightly.

"It's okay. I'll be back. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>After reassuring the rest of the members of his family, Foss informed him, that he must not try to contact the Tragers in any way. Foss also told him that he was going to be working with the Tragers on a story about him, a story that the police might just actually buy.<p>

he reached the house. Foss had sent him far away from Seattle . the place was even further away from a small village, maybe 10 miles away. there was only one house in that area and kyle didn't hesitate a second to walk to it. he knocked on the house and waited , trying to figure out who was in there , but he failed . he sensed like someone was blocking him . a while later the door opened

"kyle ! i didn't expect you here so fast"

"jessi...?"

_A/N: tell me how you think of it so far ._


End file.
